


Stars Hide Your Fires

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Ianto Jones-Centric, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Ianto Jones, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toshiko Sato - Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Ianto and Tosh's adventures with the Avengers.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Ianto Jones, Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of one-shots focusing on Ianto and Tosh with the Avengers. People have been asking for me to write some more Clint/Ianto and you will see them here as well as different Ianto and Tosh crossover pairings. 
> 
> The first two chapters were written for a challenge over on 1-million-words on LiveJournal. The theme was holiday movie quotes this one was “Cheer up, dude. It’s Christmas.” — The Grinch

"Cheer up, dude. It's Christmas." Clint Barton greeted his lover Ianto Jones with a kiss on his cheek.

Ianto shot him a look that promised him nothing but decaffeinated coffee until the end of next year. "I am perfectly cheery, I am just dreading what is to come. Tony and Jack are going to be in the same room together that is a recipe for disaster." Ianto felt the need to point out. "And that is not including you or Bucky." Ianto reminded Clint and speaking of their third partner Ianto wasn't surprised when he felt a metal arm wrap around his waist.

"Can't help it darling even though Harkness is with Stevie now it still doesn't mean we don't like to be reminded that he once had you." Bucky reminded him as he pressed a kiss on Ianto's other cheek.

A sigh escaped Ianto's mouth, his break up with Jack had been a hard one, once he realized that he and Jack both wanted different things that Jack couldn't no wouldn't move beyond them being bed partners. Ianto might have been able to deal with that but finding Jack in bed with Gwen and whispering words of love to her destroyed Ianto. He ended up transferring to SHIELD where he was placed with his father Phil Coulson on handling the Avenger and it was where he met Bucky and Clint.

They had taken their time in courting him and not pushing him into anything until he was ready. It scared Ianto sometimes how he felt about them, it overshadowed his love for both Lisa and Jack.

"You forget that Stephen will be here and if Jack tries to flirt with Tony he will find himself falling." Tosh piped up as she and Natasha joined them.

Ianto smiled at his best friend she had bloomed since she arrived at SHIELD and found love with Natasha.

"That is something I also hope to avoid. The last thing I need to deal with is a possessive and protective sorcerer supreme not happy that Jack is flirting with his boyfriend. I already will have my hands full in making sure that Thor keeps Loki under control."

Tightening his grip on Ianto Bucky pressed another kiss on Ianto this time on his temple, "If anyone can make sure that this holiday part doesn't end up in a disaster it is our phoenix."   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of the two challenges based on a challenge from 1-million-words on LiveJournal. The quote is from Home Alone: “You’re what the French call ‘les incompetents.'” – Linnie McCallister

Ianto Jones had no idea how he ended up in this mess, he could feel a headache beginning to form.

No wait he did remember how he ended up in this mess it was because his lovers were two members of the Avengers and the genius before him decided that it would be smart in kidnapping not only him but Tosh as well since they were simple civilians in an attempts to lure the Avengers into a trap.

Despite being tied up Ianto and Tosh didn't look an ounce afraid and not even when their idiot captors sneered at them and told them what they would do to them if the Avengers didn't soon show up.

"This reminds me of the old days." Ianto casually commented to Tosh.

A drawn out sigh escaped her, "I thought being held hostage but idiots were long behind us when we left Torchwood. I guess that was a foolish dream." Tosh didn't regret leaving Torchwood after Jack left with the Doctor and never returned, without Jack there she wasn't safe from UNIT and with Gwen having assumed command her hatred and jealousy of Ianto being in Jack's bed began to show itself out in the field putting not just Ianto in danger but all of them.

It wasn't until UNIT got involved did Ianto whisk her and himself to SHIELD where his father Phil Coulson worked and the fact that his godfather is Nick Fury well no one from UNIT dared to touch them.

"What's wrong with you two? You should be cowering, if your lovers don't arrive soon we are going to make an example out of the two of you." The lead goon growled at them.

Freeing his hands Ianto grasped the taser that he still had on him, it was almost as if they were making it too easy for them, “You’re what the French call ‘les incompetents.'” Ianto informed him before he struck.

* * *

Tony Stark wanted to roll his eyes he could understand why Clint, Bucky and Natasha were worried Ianto and Tosh had been kidnapped after all but really this was getting to be too much, "It is like you are forgetting who we are talking about. Ianto is the son of Coulson after all and his godfather is old one eye, after all, he was trained by the best of the best. While Tosh is a tech genius that I would marry her in a heartbeat if I wasn't already married to my handsome super solider and also that I know Natasha would kill me if I even considered it." Tony reminded all of them.

Steve could only chuckle at his husband's comments. "I have to agree with Tony, Ianto and Tosh have shown that they are capable of taking care of themselves."

And the moment they entered the warehouse where Ianto and Tosh's trackers said they were to be Steve and Tony were proven right at the sight of Ianto and Tosh finishing up tying up their kidnappers with smiles on their faces.

Bucky and Clint were across the room pulling Ianto into their arms checking him over for any kind of injuries while Tosh was in Natasha's arms reassuring her girlfriend she was okay.

Happy to see their friends were okay Tony and Steve moved over to the would be kidnappers, "Oh Fury is going to have fun with you." Tony informed them almost gleefully.


End file.
